List of regions of space in the Honorverse
This is a list of regions in the Honorverse, and short descriptions. Sectors in the Honorverse ; Haven Sector : Haven Sector is based around the star Haven. Haven is capital of the (People's) Republic of Haven. The sector was named by Solarian League cartographers. The entire sector lies within the Republic. The Republic is larger than the sector. ; Maya Sector : Maya Sector is based around the Maya system. The Maya system itself was economically successful and bought itself an out with the Office of Frontier Security, to prevent being exploited like any other Shell system. ; Monica Sector : Monica Sector is based around the star Monica. The Talbott Cluster and the Lynx Terminus of the Manticore wormhole junction lie within the sector, as does the Lynx system. ; Silesia Sector : Silesia Sector is based around the star Silesia. Silesia was capital of the Silesian Confederacy. The Sidemore system is also part of the sector. The Confederacy occupies most of the sector. Pre-annexation, parts of the Andermani Empire lay within the sector, post-annexation, the Confederacy was split between the Andies and the Manties. ; Sol Sector : Old Sol is the star that Sol sector is based around. All the oldest human colonies lie within the sector. It is the heart of the Solarian League. The League capital of Old Earth lies in the sector as does the planet Beowulf and the Sigma Draconis terminus of the Manticore wormhole junction. Inhabited clusters This is a list of clumps of inhabited systems, and are not star clusters ; Talbott Cluster : The Talbot Cluster lies near the Lynx Terminus of the Manticore wormhole junction. It is part of the Verge, just outside the Shell part of the Solarian League. Star Systems Manticore Star System ; Manticore Star System : The Manticore Star System is a binary star system composed of Manticore A and Manticore B, containing three human habitable planets, Manticore, Gryphon, and Sphinx, and one native intelligent species, treecats. ; Manticore A (star) : Salamander (Manticore-A I) :: A small planet orbiting very near Manticore A. : Phoenix (Manticore-A II) :: a red planet : Manticore (Manticore A III) :: Capital world of the Star Kingdom and one of Manticore-A's inhabited planets. : Sphinx (Manticore-A IV) :: One of the Star Kingdom's worlds. Homeworld of the treecats. : Draco (Manticore-A V) :: A gas giant. : Roc (Manticore-A VI) :: A gas giant. : Wyvern (Manticore-A VII) :: A gas giant. ; Manticore B (star) : Erinye (Manticore-B I) : Gorgon (Manticore-B II) : Aphrodite (Manticore-B III) : Damocles (Manticore-B IV) : Gryphon (Manticore-B V) :: Manticore-B's only inhabited planet. : Unicorn asteroid belt : Nibelung asteroid belt : Titan (Manticore-B VI) : Gorgan asteroid belt : Fenris (Manticore-B VII) :: A gas giant. The Manticore system is the seat of government for the Star Kingdom of Manticore, which includes several additional stars and planets. Manticore Wormhole Junction ;Manticore Wormhole Junction The termini of the Manticore wormhole junction's wormhole points: : Lynx Terminus, near the Talbott Cluster (the most recent discovery) : Basilisk system, where the planet Medusa is located (the next most recent and the first extra-system addition to the Star Kingdom) : Trevor's Star system, where the planet San Martin is located : Hennessy star system, within the Phoenix "Wormhole Junktion" : Sigma Draconis, in the Solarian League, near Beowulf : Gregor-B, in the heart of the Andermani Empire (The Andermani owns the Gregor-A component of the Gregor binary system, Manticore owns the B component.) : Matapan, southwest of the Andermani Empire Sigma Draconi star system ;Sigma Draconi star system Orbiting Sigma Draconis is the planet Beowulf. Sigma Draconis hosts a wormhole terminus for the Manticore wormhole junction. The Sigma Draconis terminus is jointly owned by the Manticore Star Kingdom and Beowulf. Security for the terminus is the responsibility of the Beowulf System Defence Force. Sigma Draconis and Beowulf are members of the Solarian League. As such, the System Defence Force is nominally part of the Solarian League Navy... as part of the Systems Defence Fleet (as opposed to the Battle Fleet or the Frontier Fleet), and form a reserve force akin to the United States' National Guard. The Sigma Draconis terminus is the closest wormhole transit to Old Sol and Old Earth, the capital of the League. Beowulf is renown for its medical technology, and lax moral standards. It is also where the Cherwell Convention and Beowulf Code originated. See also * List of planets in the Honorverse * List of nations in the Honorverse * Honorverse